Jack, Pitch and a Porno DVD
by LadyoftheFanfic
Summary: Jack starts to watch a dvd, a gay porno dvd, and his fear summons something...and someone. BoyxBoy please don't read if you don't like this sort of stuff...they get a bit crazy


Jack was excited, it was winter and everything had a beautiful layer of frost covering it - some had melted already from the morning sun - but it only added to the sparking affect as he flew through the forest.

He planned on seeing Jamie today, and even though Jamie was seventeen now it didn't mean that he couldn't be tricked into a snow ball fight. Jack chuckled at the thought of Jamie being hit in the face by a ball of snow.

"Hahaha! I can't wait." said Jack with a devilish smile on his face. His excitement only grew when Jamie's house came into view.

Jamie paced around his room, checking in case he had any last minute items to pack, "You'll be fine, you'll be fine." He muttered, he was finally going to see that person, after talking over the internet for two months they finally made plans to meet, he'd fly over to their area and stay with a friend for the remainder of today, then tomorrow he'd see them in person for the first time.

Butterflies jittered around his stomach, and if things go well I can see them again later this week!

"Heyy, think fast!"

Jamie quickly turned and held up his arm to cover his face. That voice meant only one thing, trouble.

Jack was disappointed as the magic-infused snow ball crumpled to the floor.

"Jack! I can't handle this now, I'll miss my flight!" Jamie in all his nerves accidentally shouted at Jack, who's face dropped.

"Flight? What, where are you going?" He dropped his staff in surprise, that was when he noticed the blue suit case propped up by the bedroom door.

"Well, I'm, I'm going to meet her…" 'her'…

"Oh," Jack had heard Jamie talk about his online girlfriend many times before. "Well, good for you! I'm sure she's mighty cute, won't be able to resist ya." Jealousy flared behind Jacks teasing. What the heck Jack? "Mighty cute"? That sounds so, unnatural…

Jamie didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks, I guess, hahaha." Jamie let out relived laugh fused with embarrassment.

"Well, I should get going if I don't want to miss my flight."

"Uh, yeah..."

"I'll be back in a week, sorry to drop this on you all of a sudden, it was only organised yesterday..."

Jamie gathered his luggage and headed out the door awkwardly.

He heard Jamie start the car and watched from the window until it disappeared from view.

Now what. Jack thought annoyed that he had been ditched for a girl. Jamie is aloud to hang out with other people Jack, stop getting worked up. A little voice in the back of his head chastised him.

Whatever, no-one else was home, Jack probably would have heard some goodbyes or something if there were.

"Let's have a look around here than shall we!" The mischief creeped back onto his face, he'd never really had a poke around Jamie's room, at least not too much, considering it was an invasion of privacy, and he figured there wouldn't be much to see anyway.

But Jamie was older now, who knows what kinda messed up shit he had.

Might as well start in the bedside table…

Looking into the first draw Jack chuckled, "Boxers haha," man that was a childish thing to laugh at.

The items in the second draw were a bit more interesting to look at, there was a book, a newish looking wallet, and a snow globe.

"Cool" he said shaking the snow globe, the dust seemed to stick to it, the book was just a nursery rhyme one so he ignored it, but he might as well check the wallet...

Of course it was empty, but after Jack put it back and closed the draw he noticed a metallic-looking square on the blue carpet. He bent down to get a better look

"Oh my god, haha, it's a freakin' condom!" Must have fallen out of the wallet, I wonder when he got it?

That's when something else caught his bright blue eyes, under the bed there was a small pile of dvds. Jamie has lots of room in his book shelf for these, why are they under the bed?

Curiosity was going through his system as the winter spirit reached under a grabbed the closest one, it was covered in dust but after rubbing it off with his sleeve the cover left him dumbfounded.

Two guys kissing, passionately. The taller one had his hand up the shirt of the smaller and very red faced one. Jacks could feel some heat in his face. Surely it's not what it looks like, right?

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." he said carelessly. He marched down the stairs and over to the empty living room, Thank god the house is empty, and the fence is quite high so no one should be able to see threw the windows… He closed the blinds just in case.

He clicked on the T.V., and the familiar hum of it comforted him a little. Sometimes he would sit here and watch with Jamie, it used to be cartoons and the occasional Hannah Montana for Sophie, but now it was mostly horror movies that Jamie dug up.

He loaded the dvd into the machine, 'reading' came up. He was gripping the remote very tightly now, suddenly not so sure of this decision and his fear was growing by the second.

Finally the menu screen came up, showing the same two guys from the cover, still in their intimate position. The boy felt his face grow hot again, and it took him a few seconds to even press play.

Violin music started playing, and 'Part Two~' appeared on the screen in cursive letters. The screen faded to black, Jack tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The screen suddenly lit up again and the guys from the cover were seen on a luxurious double bed, dark red covers with white sheets and matching white pillows. But what drew Jacks attention was the males on the bed. Both were naked, the smaller one had his ass in the air, and a face as red as the head of his throbbing erection. The older one was on his knees, leaning over the youth and whispering into his ear, 'I will enter you, but only if you ask me too.' he was smirking and rubbing the length member sensually against the other's entrance.

Jack felt something flutter low in his abdomen. He swiftly paused the dvd as his hands pushed between his legs in effort to control the sparks of arousal darting threw it.

Suddenly his hands were spread apart and were pressed into the couch either side of him.

"What the fu-" he was cut off suddenly by some thing that felt like a band of sand. A deep chuckle sounded throughout the room, he knew that voice far too well.

"A Guardian watching a porn dvd..." Pitch appeared tall, dark and handsome in front of him no, NOT, handsome, he had bound Jack with shadows. No easy way to escape, plus Jack had foolishly left his staff back in Jamie's room.

"...and a GAY porno at that." He chuckled again.

"What the hell would you know!" His shouting cut through the band of sand over his mouth.

"Don't try and lie to me boy, I could smell you fear and anxiety from miles away." Jacks defiant expression started to falter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Then what is this?" Pitch inquired, using the shadows to pry Jacks legs open. A small bulge could be seen.

"That-that's none of your business!" He squirmed trying to stop the Lord of Shadows from seeing him in such a state.

The tall man chuckled in amusement. "Cute," He said moving between Jacks spread legs, his hand slithered over Jack's hoodie massaging his chest.

"Stop! What the heck are you doing you slimy bastard!"

"Hush Jack, you wouldn't want to make me angry." He said it in a seductive tone, but it was clearly a threat. While the shadow king played with the guardian's chest, his other hand stroked the boy's waist.

Jack was trembling a little now, "What the f-fuck, are you, doing!" He managed between shaky breaths. He couldn't believe he was letting another guy fondle him like this, especially Pitch of all people.

Pitch shifted a little so they were eye level and pressed his lips against Jacks smooth, soft ones.

"Mmmmff!" He protested, refusing to open his mouth.

Pitch's expert hand fluently slid down to Jacks crotch and gave it a firm squeeze. Pleasure shot through the guardian.

"Ah-mmh!" and was cut off as Pitch's tongue plunged into his mouth, Jack's face just got redder and redder as his tongue was swirled around with his enemy's. It hadn't felt this warm in centuries. Soft little whimpers were being forced out of him, no matter how much he wished they would stop.

Pitch's hand moved back towards Jack's face to cup his jaw as they pashed, after a few minutes Jack was left gasping for breath when he finally stopped.

"P, Pitch why are you…? Ah, Mnnf" The Winter spirit was biting his lip to stop the moans as Pitch massaged his crotch generously.

"Your pants have become quite, constricted, in the last few minutes. Don't you think?"

"SHUT-UP! Let me GO, I, I don't want too, hahh..."

"Don't want to what? This?" Pitch suggested darkly as he smoothly ripped the boy's pant's and boxers down. Pitch was stronger than his slim frame let on.

Jack was drawing shaky breaths, he was red faced, his arms bound with shadows either side of him, his head was tipped down but he was looking strait up at Pitch, defiance burning behind those pale blue eyes. That needed fixing.

Pitch leaned over the now bare legged boy.

"Stop! Get the fuck off me!" Jack said with some of his confidence returning. Pitch latched himself onto the boy's neck while his long fingers curled around the Winter spirit's hard member, there was no way Jack could hold back his moans now.

Pitch started to pump Jack's member, pre-cum already pooling at the tip.

His eye's glazed over as his back arched and lusty sounds were forced out of his mouth.

Mortified, he felt mortified at the pleasure pulsing through his body, waves of it were hitting him at every stroke, just when he thought he could take no more it stopped.

"Tha, thank God..." He muttered, he nearly did the most embarrassing thing he could possibly do in front of his enemy.

"Don't be relieved yet Snow child, now it's my turn." Pitch purred as an evil smile crept across his face. Pitch manoeuvred the shadows to strip off Jack's hoodie and secure the boy's wrists behind Pitch's head so that it seemed as if Jack was putting his arms around the man.

Pitch held Jack onto his hips by the boy's legs.

"That's better" he chuckled darkly.

"You!" Jack continued to mutter insults and curses under his breath.

Pitch braced himself on the wall and used the shadows to take off his own dark clothes, both of them were butt naked.

Snowflakes of embarrassment danced through him as he saw Pitches toned chest. How the hell does Pitch even have muscles? All he does is float around on sand and make it do everything for him.

"See something interesting Snow child?" Pitch mused, chuckling as the younger's expression darkened and his face turning even more red. If that was even possible.

"What is..." Jack started as he felt something hard and moist grind against his backside.

"Oh no, no-no-no-no-no" he started saying as he realised what was going to happen next.

"Relax Jack, I will prepare you properly first, while I love the sound of you screaming and twisting in pain, hearing you scream in pleasure from my cock penetrating you will surely sound much more delectable."

Jack started to tremble as the king of shadows stuck a finger in the younger's mouth,

"Good boy." Pitch stated.

Then with the coated finger he reached around behind Jack and began to circle the entrance, before plunging in the first finger.

Jack's lip started to quiver a little as Pitches finger went in and out of his entrance. Small tears of embarrassment formed in his eyes,it didn't hurt but this was horribly embarrassing. Jack could no longer look at the man's face with out embarrassment swelling up in his chest, so he looked down. But he quickly looked up again, because by looking down he could see his throbbing erection pressed against Pitch's stomach, and that was so not helping with the embarrassment problem.

"Come here," Pitch ordered as he leaned in for a kiss, Jack did as he was told, he did NOT want Pitch to get angry and hurt him when in this vulnerable position.

Their tongues swirled together as Jack once again made soft moans which he didn't even bother trying to stop. Pitch took this opportunity to slid in another finger. The sudden stretch caused Jack some pain but after a while he loosened up enough, and it just felt mildly uncomfortable again.

Jack started to panic, he was with Pitch, the one who crushed children's dreams and manipulated them into horrid nightmares. And he wasn't just WITH Pitch, he was kissing him, clinging to him, and the worst of all, his rear was being penetrated by Pitch's fingers.

Pitch noticed Jack start to panic, feeling the increase of fear in his partner. Breaking the kiss he started trailing softer ones all along Jack's jaw, he also started to aim for a certain bundle of nerves with his fingers.

"Ahh! P-Pitch!" Fuck, he just lustfully called out his enemy's name... But he couldn't help it, the place Pitch was hitting with his long fingers was so good, something Jack had never felt before. Pitch chuckled darkly.

"I think it's time to move on Jack." He suggested with a devils smirk on his face.

"Wha, what?" Was all Jack could mange.

Jacks entrance suddenly felt very empty, as he was grabbed by the hips and lifted up a bit, that was when he looked down to see what was going on.

Oh God. He was starting to get out of the daze.

"Pitch! No! Stop, it, it'll never fit!" He cried looking down at Pitches member, it was much bigger than Jacks, and it was very intimidating.

"Fear, wonderful." Pitch purred, acting as if Jack had said nothing.

Jack was slowly being lowered onto Pitch's massive member, he clenched his teeth as it was going in, the stretch really hurt this time, but after the head was in the rest followed quite easily. Jack's head was now resting in the crook of Pitch's neck and he was breathing heavily.

"If you relax it'll hurt less." Pitch offered gently.

"Yeah? Well you try relaxing when you've got a giant cock up your arse!" Pitch chuckled again loving how he called it giant, and slowly started to edge out of the boy, then started to go back in again. Accompanying the stretched feeling, Jack could feel a million tingles floating up from his lower regions.

Before long Pitch's thrusting grew rhythmic, lulling even, and the hurt was starting to totally give way to pleasure. Then Pitch started to move faster.

"Ahh, ahh, please, s-stop.." Jack pleaded, even though they both knew Jack certainly did not want him to stop. Every thrust gave the boy a renewed wave of pleasure, and his moans went strait into Pitches ears as he crushed their bodies closer together so that Jacks member was rubbed in between them. Over and over again The King of Nightmares mercilessly pounded into the boy, and over and over again Jack's prostrate was struck, causing him to make lusty moans.

Jack was tipped over the edge and he came all over thire stomachs, Pitch continued to pound through the Winter spirits orgasm until Jack felt the mans warm cum fill him up.

Jack collapsed onto the mans shoulder breathing deeply as the tingles from his orgasm were fading away, and Pitch sat down on the couch remembering to use a shadow cover so they didn't leave any evidence.

They sat there for a while, Jacks breathing became long and calm as he fell asleep on Pitches chest, Pitch chuckling yet again at his cute sleeping face.

"See, there was really nothing to be afraid of." He decided it was time to leave the house. Taking Jack with him Pitch portaled out of there and once again the house was empty.

But there was one thing they forgot, even though the screen had gone dark during their little party, a certain dvd was still inside the machine, ready for whoever came home first to find.


End file.
